Love & Trouble
by RocioMelinatic-Ryley15
Summary: Marley Rose is just shy new girl at school but everything changes when she meets Ryder Lynn...things are great at first but then they start having some troubles that will have to overcome together


**Hey this is my new fanfic hope you enjoy, it's a Ryley one and not as tough as my first one that isn't finish yet I will update soon …hope you enjoy this one. **

I was terrified, it was my first day at school and I was already thinking in trying out for glee club, I didn't know anyone so I went around by myself all day until the time for glee club auditions came, there was a huge line apparently a lot of people signed up, I got myself in the end on the line, the boy in front of me turned around.

-Hi- he said, he was really cute I have no Idea why he was talking to me but I had to answer

-Hi- I said shyly looking into the floor

-I'm Ryder Lynn, I'm a sophomore-

-I'm Marley…Ro-rose, I am also a sophomore- I mumbled, his smile was breath taking.

-I know I saw you in one class this morning- he said, I hadn't realized I was still looking at the floor I just took a few glances at him when he was distracted, I didn't really said anything so he kept talking

-Hey, don't be nervous I don't bite- he said probably noticing I was looking at the floor

-I'm sorry- I said looking up. Oh my god I was looking straight at his perfect face now, I knew he was cute but this was just…Wow

- Don't be its ok, you look shy, that is cute- he said smiling, I hadn't realized I was staring at his mouth

I giggled at his comment and look away from his mouth awkwardly

-Thank you- I finally said

- I mean it…you are probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen- he mumbled probably thinking it was awkward given we had just met.

I blushed – You are really cute to- I manage to say, he was so hot, but I had rather just say cute for now

The line started moving and I realized there where just 2 more people before Ryder's turn, he took me out of my thoughts

-Would you….like to….hang out sometime- he said nervously, I smiled internally, I had never been asked out by a boy before

-Yes! - I said a little too exited; I blushed when I realized it

He giggled and grinned at me, he had also the most perfect teeth in the all world.

-Great! so Friday then? - He said smiling, I wished he would stop smiling it just drives me crazy

- Yeah that would be perfect….you are up!- I said when I saw I had finally made it to the top of the line

-Right- he said and went on stage, his voice was so beautiful I felt like I was melting, he finally finished singing and past by my side

-Good luck- he said taping my shoulder

I took a big breath and went on stage I sang one of my favorite songs "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry everyone seemed to like my performance because they all started clapping like crazy when I finished.

I left the stage and found Ryder again

-Wow, are you sure you are not an angel that fell from the sky?- he said looking right into my eyes

I blushed and smiled – I don't think so- I said giggling

-Well you are because no human can sing the way you just did- he said still smiling, why did he kept smiling is like no one could erase that smile from his face

-Thank you, that's so sweet- I said still blushing

-Hey, I can't wait for tomorrow so let me take you out tonight- he said smirking, I couldn't resist it

-Sure- I smiled

-Awesome, thanks- he said, and kissed my cheek before he left

It took me a moment to catch my breath, wow he was the cutest guy I've ever seen, I couldn't wait for tonight.

I left the auditorium and the next classes were a torture, they were endless and I couldn't stop thinking about tonight, finally the bell that indicated the end of the school day rang.

Once at home, I was getting ready, I didn't really know where he would take me so I didn't dress up to much or to little, I put on the best jeans and the best T-Shirt I had, a light cape of make-up, and fixed the curls on my brown hair a little so they didn't look too messy.

The bell rang, and I ran downstairs and said goodbye to my mom.

-You look beautiful- Ryder said completely checking me out up and down.

I blushed and smiled –Thanks you look really handsome to- I said closing the door behind me

-Next to you I look like a homeless- he joked

-No! - I giggled

-Well lets go lady- he said taking my hand, leading me to the car, he opened the door for me and I got in

He got into the drivers sit, and grinned at me before, starting the car

-Where are we going?- I asked

-It's a surprise- he said

-Oh- I said, we remained quiet the rest of the way

He took the car up a little hill, then stopped and opened the door for me, I got out and looked around me it was beautiful ,everything full with grass and all kind of flowers, he took out a picnic basket and a blanket from his car truck, he laid the blanket on the floor and we sat down on it

-Are you hungry?- he asked taking out some sandwiches from the picnic basket

-Yeah- I said and he gave a sandwich to me

-Look up- he said when I had finish eating

I did what he told me and looked up at the sky, it was full of stars, you don't usually see that in the city, it was so beautiful

-wow Ryder that is…amazing- I said looking down at him

-I know…I like to come here when I need to think or relax- he said standing up, approaching some plants, I couldn't really Identify them it was too dark

He came back and when he sat next to me again I could see he was holding a red rose, he gave it to me and smiled, his smile lighted up the night

I took the rose, it was beautiful, I didn't really know what to say, luckily for me he broke the silence

-For you, it's to remind you how beautiful and especial you are- he said grinning

I grinned as well –That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, and all this is just…wow- I was looking down at the rose when I said this when I looked up at Ryder our faces got extremely close to each other

He didn't back away, I didn't either…Our lips were so close it was a little awkward, finally he moved closer and our lips touched, I moved closer as well…and we were kissing I'd say for about 20 seconds, we parted away, I was breathing heavily I could feel he was to, I smiled at him and he smiled back looking right into my eyes.

**Thanks for reading I would really appreciate if you leave a review, if you like it you can also read my other fanfic "Confusion and Danger" …hope you enjoyed **


End file.
